User talk:Marvincromwell808
Welcome! I think it could be a good idea. you should message an admin...try sending a message to theBook Theory section I don't think it is a good idea. A theory like Wyatt has children of an Avatar is more fan fiction o a guess of the many possibilities. There are already some theories posted where they should, based on facts from the show.--TheBook 19:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I never said that your ideas don't count. Everyone can suggest things. --TheBook 21:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Molecular Manipulation :If you disagree with an edit by me, you should approach me on a way that is not as rude as yours. Edits can be erased, changed, which is what we editors do. I certainly don't think that I'm better then anyone. :You erased beings of the list of Users, who clearly possess the power. The info also clearly states what can be done with this power. You also put too much space between the text. :Your edits will be edited by other editors, accept that. Things will be erased, that happened to things I made as well. --TheBook 15:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Chill Out Hey I know TheBook already confronted you about this but, you need to chill out and grow up. This is a wiki people edit others edits and change them yes it can be irratating at times because you worked hard on it but still don't go around treating others in such a way, and makes me angry that you would. I'm telling you now getting on the admins' bad sides is not a good thing , so don't try, you need to apoligize to TheBook. Also if you haven't noticed users who act like you are don't last long on here so as a potiental "friend" I'm going to give you advice get over it and be nice to many slip-ups get you banned from this wikia just saying. Charmingbuffy 20:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi I would love to help you. I have just one question (not about the wiki): How do you place a image in the infobox (Like you did with the image of the Hollow)? I already asked it to the book, but I still don't get it, can you help me PaigeandHenry 21:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) for your Home page? Hey Hi, I have two questions: 1. Do you know how to make galleries? 2. on the Supernatural Wiki you wrote:'' "do not create a new article without consulting me about it, if you do not consult me, I will delete it" ''does that count for me too, because, after all, you asked me to help? no, i� basically meant people who i didn't ask and unregistered people, you are more than welcomed too. Hi Hi i am someone from the Charmed Wiki called Khan White, i have a question to ask, is it okay and you dont have to, if you could maybe help me on my wikia if you want me to help you on yours as you seem an expert on charmed. My website is link title